This program training project is designed to train both urologic surgeons and Ph.D. postdoctoral fellows in basic science research relevant to urology. We propose to train two M.D. clinician scientists and four postdoctoral scientists over the first five years in applied basic research relating to relevant urologic diseases. Our primary goal is to help these bright young scientists bridge the transition from supervised research training to careers as independent investigators addressing important questions in urology. The overall research focus of the trainees is molecular biology of neuro-epithelial function, cancer and inflammation. The faculty is highly qualified, and all the principal mentors have extramural research support and much training experience. Upon completion of the training program the fellow will understand how to design, carry out, and complete experiments to answer discrete biological questions. The fellow will thus be trained, not simply in the sophisticated laboratory methodology in molecular biology, biochemistry, immunology, and cell biology, but also in the thought processes to apply to future experimental programs. All trainees will have the opportunity to take formal academic courses offered by the basic science departments of the University of Pittsburgh. All trainees will take place in the laboratories of the principal mentors who are all extramural grant- funded senior scientists using a carefully thought-out and well-proven modification of the master/apprentice system. The central training technique combines weekly one-on-one meetings between the apprentice and the mentor plus hour-long research training seminars twice weekly at which supervising subcommittees of four or five mentors, whose special skill supplement the principal mentor, concurrently monitor and guide the trainees' research program. This intense supervision permits efficient, friendly, collaborative research and training simultaneously. The individual fellows choose a principal mentor and the Executive Training Committee will tailor a fellowship supervising committee of faculty co-mentors to provide expert training necessary to supplement the talents of the principal mentor. Affirmative action recruitment will be an integral component of recruitment and selection process. The trainees facilities can serve more fellows than will be funded by this training proposal. All the training can be carried out in the more than 55,000 square feet of fully equipped laboratory space available.